


Dawning

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Elves, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nature Magic, Platonic love is very important my friends, Shapeshifting, Spirits of the Forest, and other things that happen with war, brief mentions of blood and wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: After years of luring humans to steal their valuables, Jinki meets one Human that makes him question everything.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was #31:[Member of choice] is a wood elf who uses his powers to lure strangers into his forest so he can steal from them. It all changes one day when the stranger he lures is both beautiful and not easily swayed by the elf's magic.  
and this is my take on it. I hope you enjoy

_**A long, long time ago....**_

The thick tree branch under the wood elf was sturdy and sound, allowing him to free his hands and twist his hair up by using thin twigs to securely keep it off his neck. The sun was about to set, the warm oranges peeking over the tree line and casting his face in a golden light. A deep breath, sure hands running over the roughness of the tree trunk to his left, and a smile pulling at his lips as he dove off the branch. The wind whipped against his face, but the glee remained as a girthy vine shot out to wrap around his hand, swinging him to the next tree. With grace, his feet began to land perfectly on the branch, but for the first time in a while he stumbled, a sharp pain shooting in his chest making him crumble. 

With one hand clutching his chest, he focused on creating vines to wrap around his ankles, stopping his quick descent. Eyes squeezed shut through the pain as he came to a stop, but when he finally opened them smoke rose in the distance. Animals were screaming in pain, trees wailing in torment. His forest, his home, was on fire. 

His heart was pounding loud, but the fear of falling was not the reason. Blood boiling anger pumped through his veins as he lifted himself up, gripping the vines and pulling himself upward. Closing his eyes and feeling through the vines between his hands he saw the southern flower field burning, trees being cut down, animals running for their lives. His breathing hitched when he saw who was leading the horde of humans. No... No, Bonwha wouldn’t. _ He couldn’t _ . His lover would never hurt his home - hurt _ him _ like this. 

His bare feet were just brushing the ground before he let go of the vines and was sprinting through the thick foliage. The closer he got the stronger the smell of burning wood and flesh was, until finally, he saw the group of humans destroying his home on the edge of the plains. A strong energy presence was rushing from the East, causing him to whip his head toward it. There was Minho, huge antlers spread atop his head, nostrils flaring as he skids to a halt beside him. The spirit of the forest was angry, ready to tear through the humans trampling through the evidence of their murder, but he placed a palm on the huge Buck’s snout. “Lead everyone to the rivers. Guide them away from here.” Minho shook his head, not needing to say his refusal with the look of his big eyes. “I can handle this. I will protect us.”

_ “Be safe, Jinki. This forest won’t last without you protecting it.” _

One last pat to the snout and Minho was off north to lead and protect the other creatures who called this forest home. Jinki turned back toward the approaching humans and with a deep breath, he gripped his staff. Dark in color and simple in shape, a simple tree branch carved down to a smooth cylindrical shape. The humans stopped as he approached, his lover stepping forward to walk up to him. Jinki placed his staff directly in front of him, keeping space between them. Immense rage rising within him as he stared at his Lover’s face. Someone he trusted his entire world to. “I hope you have an extremely well thought out explanation for this, Bonhwa.”

The tall man reached for Jinki, his smile falling when he moved away. “You told me we could use what resources you have for building our homes and setting up a life here.” 

“Using resources does not include this level of destruction. If that fire keeps going this will be a barren wasteland. Try again.” 

“Turn around and tend to the wounded and I’ll stop the fire. We just need lumber.” 

Clenching his jaw, eyes flicking over Bonhwa’s features, Jinki stabbed a finger into the man’s chest. “Take your lumber and go.” 

“Stupid Elf.” As Jinki began to walk away he heard deep chuckles, ones oddly familiar but lined with an evil tinge. Then excruciating pain as a blade sliced down the expanse of his back, right shoulder to left hip. Everything burned, vision blurring as he stumbled, ending up barely keeping himself off the grass and surrounding flowers. He managed to gaze over his shoulder, betrayal vivid and palpable on his expression to see Bonhwa looming over, the sword dripping with his blood, lifted, ready for the kill. “You don’t deserve all this.”

“Bonhwa, please.” He felt his bottom lip tremble, tears forming along his lashes as he pleaded, “I love you.”

“You’re pathetic.” 

Jinki removed his gaze from Bonhwa’s own, closing his eyes as he growled, tears falling and splashing against the crushed flowers beneath him. “If you do this, you will learn to regret it.” 

“I cannot let you live.”

His eyes snapped open, the pain and blood dripping down his back forgotten as he breathed out. “Then, so be it.”

Just as the blade pressed against his skin once again it was ripped away, thick tree roots erupting from the earth. The screams were mute to Jinki’s ears as he pushed up from the ground, teeth clenched as he leaned heavily on his staff he had fumbled to find. His eyes were tinted green as more roots came forth, growing up the invading humans easily and stopping them from destroying more of the forest or running away. Squeezing his fist closed, the wood around Bonhwa’s sword arm tightened until the weapon clattered from his grasp with a wail. “Let us go!” 

“Would you have let any living thing that lives here, go?” Slowly he stepped closer, looking up at his immobilized ex-lover. “I should kill you. Strangle every breath from your chest as you plead for mercy that you didn’t have for me.” 

“You’ll be dead soon enough.” He sneered, spitting straight into Jinki’s face.

Jinki let the liquid slide off his cheek, not taking his eyes off the man. “Was any of it real, Bonwha? The long nights talking, the love under the stars? Or was it all some big ploy to make me trust you?” As soon as he finished he shook his head. “On second thought, I do not care to know. You will never see the forest or me ever again. I hope you live with the knowledge you betrayed the one person who loved you when you had nothing to your name.. Who still loves you even now.” 

Moving was becoming ever more difficult, his vision spinning and head pounding with each slow step. He turned once more to look at Bonwha as he slammed his staff into the scarred field beneath him, chanting quietly under the loud wind spiraling out of the top of it. As the shimmer of the last barrier fell, splitting him from the future he once thought he had, He whispered, “Goodbye Bonwha.”

Jinki made it half a step away from the barrier as the sound of loud hooves approaching could be heard. "_ Jinki!" _

He stumbled, vision blurring completely as he finally fell backward. Familiar faces were hovering above him, voices he knew saying things he couldn’t make out before everything went black.

\-----

“Is his condition any better?”

Minho gently pressed the damp cloth along the wound on Jinki’s back, before glancing up at the Spirit of the River. “Not in the short time that’s passed since the last time you asked, Taemin.”

He pushed his fingers through his white hair, black nails were vivid against the paleness of the strands as he stared at their injured friend. “I am just worried, Minho. The sun has risen and set twice since everything happened.”

“We are doing the best we can.”

Both men looked over as a stone tumbled down the path leading into the burrow. Coming in was Jonghyun with his arms full of different types of plants. “Quiet down the two of you, I heard you both all the way out by the entrance. He cannot heal with the constant bickering.”

The two men sitting exchange a look before Minho softly inquires. “How goes the healing of the southern field, Jonghyun?”

“The wisps have tried to heal it, but even with me aiding them with strength, it seems the damage is connected to Jinki.” Jonghyun softly knelt on the other side across from Minho, Taemin sitting at the table behind him. He sliced open a few of the ingredients before him, mixing the contents in a small wooden bowl. “Until he is healed, the damage will remain.” 

Taemin shifted slightly causing the wood of his chair to creak softly as he moved. “What really happened? There was a fire and-”

“It’s not our story to tell.” Jonghyun quicking stated, flicking his gaze up to look at the youngest spirit. “I do not know much about it, but whatever happened did break Jinki’s spirit to the very core.”

Minho shied away from Taemin’s gaze as it fell on him. “You know, don’t you?”

“I shouldn’t be the one to tell you.”

“The other creatures of this forest are wondering what the barrier is, as well as talking about what they think had happened. How are we supposed to stop the panic without the truth?”

Minho’s brows furrowed. “They are safe, are they not? The homes that were destroyed when the fire happened have been relocated to other parts of the woods.”

“Minho, please.” 

The Forest Spirit’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he sighed. “Humans were cutting down trees in the south, burning the field and other vegetation as they went. Bonwha was leading them. I suppose he is responsible for this as well.” 

“Like _ the _ Bonhwa? Jinki’s _ Bonhwa _?” Taemin slipped from his chair, kneeling by Jinki’s head to gently run his fingers through his hair, overly concerned.

“Much to the same.” 

Jonghyun squeezed a cloth into his mixture to gently pat on the wound. “I don’t understand. He loved Jinki. Why would he want to hurt him like this? His very being is intertwined with the life of this forest more so than any of us. And Bonwha knew that.” 

“I do not know everything. Jinki sent me away before confronting Bonhwa. The next thing I knew, I felt the forest dim, the barrier was put up, and Jonghyun and I found Jinki bleeding out in the field.” Minho flicked his eyes between the two men before holding his hands up, “I swear that is all I know.” 

A growl rumbled from Jonghyun’s throat as his gaze fell back on Jinki. “Bonhwa is lucky I had not been the Spirit who witnessed what you did. I’d have ripped his throat out without hesitation.”

Minho laid his hand over Jonghyun’s resting against Jinki’s head, smiling when their eyes met. “He will wake up. His heart is strong.”

“His heart is shattered.” Taemin countered. “If Bonhwa really did this to him nothing we do to heal his wound will come close to healing that.” 

“He has us. Will always have us.” Minho stood, rolling his shoulder as he gazed toward the entrance of the burrow. “I must go.” 

“You sense it too?” Taemin asked, pushing off the ground slightly.

“Go with him. We do not understand this dome completely.” Jonghyun turned to Taemin. “Look out for each other.”

\-----

Taemin landed in the soft grass left untouched beside the scar in the southern field. The barrier shimmered slightly as he approached. His wings flapped rapidly to back up as the opaqueness of the dome disappeared and the other side could be seen. There was no one on the other side, but the picture reflected was not the other half of the scar. The day before when making his rounds he had seen the humans still attempting to get out of the tree roots and concluded they couldn’t see him. He expected to see broken pieces of wood, the black of the scarred field and tree stumps lining the horizon. 

But staring back at him now was sand, sand as far as he could see. Curiously, he lifted his wing until the first few feathers brushed against the barrier, squawking loudly and pulling it back rapidly as they slipped through the barrier. Minho stood from where he was kneeling further west along the barrier, long brown hair falling into his face. He called out, “What’s wrong?”

_ "The rest of the forest,’ _ Taemin tucked his wings along his body and looked at Minho directly. _"_ _ It is no longer here." _

The clay beads along Minho’s neck bounced against his chest softly, as he jogged over to Taemin. He came to a stop beside him and scuffed, “It cannot just disappear Taemin.”

_ "Come see. I’m not making up delusions." _

“If this is some type of-” Minho took a step back, heartbeat spiking and hands shaking a little as he stared out at the sea of golden sand. He breathed out roughly, eyes wide as he whipped his head to look at Taemin. “What has Jinki done?”

\-----

The bowl clattered, almost tipping over from the force of Jonghyun dropping the cloth when Jinki began to shift, a groan rumbling from his throat. The thick leaves pressed along the elf’s back flexed as he moved, but none fell from their place keeping the salve against the wound. Slowly his eyes began to open and Jonghyun softly smiled as he ran a hand over Jinki’s hair. “Hey, you coming to?”

Jinki groaned, eyes fluttering before they opened just enough for him to squint up at Jonghyun. “Wha-what happened?”

“You were hurt protecting the forest.” Jonghyun gave a soft smile as he moved a strand of Jinki’s hair away that had fallen into his face. “You’re still healing.” 

Even before Jinki spoke the name, Jonghyun knew he remembered all that happened. The Elf’s voice was soft and almost weak, breathing heavy, “Bonhwa.”

“I am sorry.”

“Should have,” Jinki took a deep breath, “Listened to you.”

“If you are expecting any one of us to say I told you so, you will be disappointed. None of us wished this upon you.” Gently caressing Jinki’s hair, Jonghyuned hummed, “Rest. It will be some time before you can move without breaking open the wound again. By then perhaps we can get you to eat something.” 

“Not hungry.”

“I did not ask that.” Jonghyun laughed as Jinki grumbled. 

He began to push off the ground to start making dinner when Jinki’s left hand shot out to grip his wrist. “No.”

“What is it?”

“Stay.” 

Jonghyun fell back onto his knees before shifting to lay down mirroring Jinki’s pose, cheek squished against his arm under his head. “Alright. I will be here when you wake up.” 

\-----

The dirt beneath Minho’s feet was warm and soft as he stepped deeper into his borrow. Taemin followed soundlessly behind him with a grace he did not understand. As the tunnel opened up to the main section of his home, Minho said, “Alright, Jonghyun we have a BIG problem.”

“Jonghyun went to get food,” Minho whipped his head toward the deep, quiet voice, releasing a deep breath when he saw Jinki sitting up against a few pillows. His cheeks were still a bit pale, but he smiled nonetheless. “But maybe I can be of assistance.” 

“Jinki!” Taemin zipped past Minho, knocking his shoulder slightly in his haste, sliding onto his knees to take Jinki’s hand. “You’re awake!” 

“It’s good to see you again, young one.” Taemin beamed as Jinki fluffed his hair softly. Then the elf turned to Minho. “What is this about a problem?”

“Maybe we should wait until Jonghyun returns.”

Jinki hummed, leaning his head back against the wall behind him. “It cannot be that bad to need all of us to deal with it.”

“The forest has moved.” 

“Moved?” For a few moments, Jinki’s eyes were closed, his right palm pressed against the ground beside the blanket under him. A soft breath blew past his lips as his eyes snapped open. “It seems it has.” 

“What did you do Jinki?” 

“I suppose... when I told him, that he wouldn’t see all this ever again, I made it literal.” Jinki looked over at Taemin when the young man squeezed his hand he was still holding, flashing a little smile. It fell quickly as well as his gaze, before he quietly said, “I must apologize for everything.” 

“Jinki-”

He shook his head as he lifted his gaze to meet Minho’s. “You especially. You warned me to be cautious, that he was not all he seemed to be, and I did not listen.”

“You loved him, you thought he loved you. I will not sit here and make you hurt more than you already are by the notion that I was to right.” Minho sat beside him, pushing back against the wall with his head tilted toward Jinki. He intertwined their fingers between them. “You are more powerful than you like to believe. You moved the entire forest Jinki.” 

“I did not mean to!” His cheeks had a bit of pink in them as he let his chin fall to his chest. “The animals are alright, right?” 

“A little spooked, but from what we saw they are going back to living their lives.” Taemin gave a big smile when Jinki looked at him. “There is so much sand outside the dome, Jinki. Very hot and golden.” 

“Sand?”

“An entire ocean of it, just dry.”

“A desert. I moved the forest into the middle of the desert.” Jinki took a deep breath. “And all life is the same?”

“No plant, tree or blade of grass has died since the dome went up. It seems it protects us from more than just humans.” Minho squeezed his hand, smiling as Jinki shifted just enough to lean his head on him with a soft grimace. “Once you are better we can investigate what it all means together.” 

\------

Jonghyun watched the two men very carefully from his spot on the large rock beside the river that curved toward the east mountains and separated the forest from the field of wildflowers. Minho was in his stag form, helping Jinki move quickly through the forest. He thought it was a terrible idea to bring the Elf back to the field. Seeing the scar and remnants of the memory of his betrayal couldn’t be good for healing, but Jinki had half begged to go. His wound was wrapped tightly with bandages, the light brown of the fabric visible against the dark bronze of his skin. 

He slowly slipped from the back of Minho, his hand still resting against the soft fur of his back. The two of them walked further into the field until Jinki lowered onto both of his knees. A breeze floating across the flowers lifted his hair off his neck, whipping in the wind. Jonghyun didn’t need to see his face to know how full of sorrow he was. Under him was what remained of the destruction, black and burned where it used to be bright green and full of color. Just to their left were the stumps of the murdered trees. 

Jonghyun lifted his head from where his chin had been resting on his knee when he heard the flutter of wings and felt the rush of air against his skin. Taemin was quick to sit on the edge of the rock, eyes set on the two across the field as he confessed. “I am worried about him.” 

“Then you should have agreed with me that this was a bad idea.” 

“I thought it would help.”

“After everything, he showed us about what happened, you thought this would do any good?” Jonghyun scuffed. “Yes, because being where your lover almost killed you is so helpful.” 

Taemin pressed his lips together in a thin line before twisting to look at Jonghyun completely. “It is like Jinki is trying to hold himself together for our benefit. Being reminded of it all could make it all crumble and make him address it. He has not said Bonhwa’s name since it happened. It has been two weeks.”

“We cannot pretend to know how he is feeling even if we can sense the emotion. It has only been two weeks. Give him some time before you begin dictating how he should mourn this betrayal, Taemin.” 

“I suppose you are right.”

“Do not misconstrue my words. I worry for him just as you do. He is apart of my pack, my family. Someone hurt his soul deeply in a way I cannot fix, but I know Jinki. He will come to us when he is ready to put this all behind him.” Jonghyun’s gaze drifted back to the other two men, at Jinki, who was slowly rising from the ground. “Come, they are returning.” 

\-----

It felt good to be in his house, the familiar walls and surroundings bringing a sense of safety to him. Jinki ran his hand over the wide tree trunk that went through the center of the main part of the home, eyes closed as he felt the life thriving through its ancient roots. With a sweet smile he turned toward where he knew Jonghyun and Minho were watching. Taemin was currently making the rounds. Until they knew everything about this dome, one would always be found walking the barrier. “I will be alright. I know you both have items to address.” 

The two powerful spirits looked at each other before Minho stepped forward. “We just wanted you to know that you do not have to put on a brave face in front of us.”

“I am sorry?” 

Jonghyun sighed before stepped forward, clasping Minho on the shoulder before walking until he was in front of Jinki. He gave a sweet smile as he pushes a hair that had fallen from the twisted up bun, “It is alright to be broken. It is alright to not have everything worked out.”

“I am alright, I promise you.”

“I know you would like that to be true, my dear.” Jonghyun pressed a hand softly against Jinki’s chest. “I see it, like a wound above your heart swirling as a thunderstorm ready to strike. Let it go, Jinki.”

Jinki’s lips pressed together, tears forming on his lashes as he shook his head. “I am fine.” 

Minho was quick to step behind him, wrapping his arms around Jinki’s middle softly with his chin on the shorter man’s shoulder. “You are not, but we have you until you are.”

Jonghyun smiled reassuringly as the first tear fell, but he rushed forward to join the embrace the moment the abrupt sob ripped from his throat. Jinki pressed his face into Jonghyun’s neck, arms tight around him as both men smothered him from both sides. “I loved him and he - he wanted to kill me.”

“Let it out.”

When Taemin landed in the far window a few hours later, he found Jinki sleeping with his head against Minho’s shoulder and Jonghyun laying on the man’s thigh. The only one awake was Minho, who smiled warmly and quietly spoke. “The flood was let loose. It will be alright.”

\-----

Jinki stood at the top of the tallest tree of the forest, eyes closed as the wind whipped at the fabric of his pants from behind him. Tears were silently falling down his cheeks, splashing against his cheeks as they dripped from his chin. A few months had passed since his entire world went up in smoke. His wound had healed, but a scar remained to remind him of what love and trusting a human did. The same as the burned scar in the southern flower field. He could have healed it and made it look like nothing had ever harmed it, but what occurred needed to be remembered. A reminder that humans would only ever destroy. 

The sun was setting behind the trees of the thick west wood, Speaking quietly, he opened his eyes. “Goodbye Bonhwa. My love for you was true and I cannot forget what you meant to me, but never again will I allow your kind to take and ruin what I hold dear. No human will ever stay in this forest again.”

His breathing was heavy, stuttering slightly as he took a shaky deep breath. When he finally let it out, he felt lighter. The pressure in his chest lifted and he could smile at the sight of his forest, of home. After wiping his tears with the back of his hands he dove from the branch, hollering as leaves whizzed past him. 

He felt alive once more.

\------


	2. Chapter Two

_ **1952....** _

The sweet melody of birds singing swirled through the open window frames, the cool morning breeze causing the white curtains to flutter softly, and just the brush of color coming in from the slow rise of the sun on the horizon. As the inhabitant of the house began to awaken, so did the rest of his forest. The chattering of squirrels running along the branches of the large bunch of trees the home was settled across, the gentle roars from distant bears waking up to hunt, and the soothing trickling of the streams twisting between the trees slowly filled the forest. 

Sitting up in his bed, Jinki stretched with his arms above his head. He smiled slowly as he realized it was raining softly, the gentle patter of drops against the roof of his home, comforting. Quickly tossing the covers from his legs he slipped out from the bed and ran to the ladder on the far wall leading up to the highest part of the home. The sun was just rising over the eastern mountains. His smile widened when he heard the familiar howl drift from the snow-covered peaks. 

His favorite thing to do first thing in the morning was to watch the sunrise paint the sky in pretty oranges and pinks. As he sat on the edge of the deck, feet swinging off the edge and getting raindrops on them, he made an apple grow from a branch above him. As it fell he caught it with his left hand, biting into it without looking away from the sunrise on the horizon. The colors were so bright he felt he could reach up and smear them with his fingers. Even with the light rain the vividness of them wasn’t dulled in the least bit.

Just as he took a big bite from his apple he felt a disturbance outside of the forest. A grin pulled at his lips as he figured out what it was. A human venturing too close to his world. With the destruction he knew to be happening in the world around his forest he was all the more excited to take from the disgusting creature.

\-----

Tingles ran up and down his skin under his dirty army uniform with each step. There was a flash of bright light causing his eyes to squeeze shut tightly. He blinked a few times to make the spots disappear, but the vision of green and flourishing life made him freeze and rub at his eyes. Underneath his boots were dark green grass, daisies popping up between the tree roots twisting over the expanse of life. Just a moment ago he was squinting his way through the dirt and fallen trees on the trek back to camp. Was he dreaming? Was he dead?

His head whipped to the left when he heard a branch snapped in half, but nothing could be seen besides thick trees as far as he could see through the thick foliage. Heart beating harshly in his chest, he gripped the rifle in his hand tighter and lifted it slightly. As he stepped forward it was only then he realized it was raining, something that hadn’t been happening before he opened his eyes to a field of green. The small drops plopped against his skin, pulling days of dirt and grime down his cheeks. 

A flash of movement, a streak of dark green to his right, but when he looked there was nothing but the trunk of a tree. Blood rushed past his ears as a deep, sultry voice floated in the air around him, “How about you put that down, hmm?”

“Who are you?!”

“Who am I?” A soft, beautiful laugh bubbled. “That does not matter.” 

Kibum lifted the gun higher, aiming at the seemingly empty space. One moment he swore the voice was coming from one place, and the next the opposite. “What is this place?”

“Why, this is Aurora.” Leaves fluttered in the breeze along with the pitter-patter of raindrops against the forest floor, “Put that awful weapon down handsome. Nothing will harm you here.”

His jaw tightened for a moment, before his hands began to fall, the end of the gun pressing into the grass. “Where are you?”

“Here, there. Everywhere.” Bright laughter was heard above him as leaves began to fall. The gun fell to the forest floor completely as the voice grew distant. “Come see.” 

As if pulled by a taut string, he stumbled forward, hands pressed against the tree trunks, steadying him. The further he walked, the more drenched he became. The uniform was now sagging with the weight, as he continued to walk. He didn’t know where he was going, but at the same time, he felt like there was a certain destination he was heading towards. Before he knew it the sound of water crashing over rocks came to his ears and through the slowly spacing out trees he saw a wide river twisting to his left.

As if in slow motion his gaze moved away to fall on a figure standing between the opening a dozen feet in front of him. The breeze whipped the white fabric of their pants against their legs, dark green hair braided off their left shoulder. A gorgeous smile spread across their face as they lifted their hand, and suddenly daisies were popping up from the ground making the green of the grass white with petals. “Does what you see appease you?”

\-----

“The voice… it was you.” 

_ Very observant this one, _ Jinki thought to himself, but he kept the smile as he stepped closer. “So it seems.”

“This place, Aurora you called it. What is it?” 

“A forest. A home. Sanctuary.” Jinki looked away from the man, humming. He walked around him, running a hand over the expanse of his back, feeling the heavy fabric of his clothes. “Aurora is whatever you need it to be, Handsome.” 

“My name is Kibum.”

Jinki slipped by him closely, chest brushing against Kibum’s shoulder as he looked up at him through his lashes. “And Kibum, what is Aurora for you?” 

Kibum's eyes are half-closed as he focused on Jinki’s face, and then lowered to his lips. Jinki can feel his smile widen. A few more moments and this human, while rather pretty, would serve his purpose and whatever valuable thing he had in his possession would be within Jinki’s grasp. Except suddenly Kibum’s eyes were fully open and he was breathing out, “A bath.” 

For a split second Jinki’s facade cracked, utter confusion gracing his features before he got it under control. “A bath?”

“It has been some time since I have properly bathed. Even if this is a dream… I would like a bath.” Kibum grinned widely, “And food. Does this place have food?”

“It has whatever you need.” Jinki turned around, sighing quietly to himself before smiling over his shoulder. “Come, I will show you.”

\-----

Jinki had seen many humans over the course of the last thousands of years since the barrier was put into place. Something intrigued him about this Kibum more than any human had in that time. He seemed as if he was fighting the lure which shouldn’t be able to happen in the first place. Thousands of humans have stumbled upon his forest, whether by accident or Jinki’s magic. Each one tempted closer with only one thing on their mind, lust. Kibum had barely looked at him since asking for a bath. The man was currently swimming in the lagoon the waterfall ran into and the rivers twisted from toward the south. If Jinki looked up he could see Taemin in his crane form, trying to be subtle in his spying. 

Kibum’s clothes were laying over a nearby tree limb to dry. When the man wasn’t looking Jinki had slipped his hand into one of the pockets and fished out a necklace of some sort with rings hooked on it. Taemin had swooped just above him and caught the item when Jinki tossed it to him before Kibum could notice it was missing. The man didn’t seem to mind the missing item, too busy focusing on the food placed before him. Jinki swung his feet in the cool water before him, back against a tree and eyes steady on Kibum’s form. “You eat as if you have not in days.” 

“I haven’t.” A bit of juice dribbled off his lips and down his chin, making Jinki wince slightly. Kibum wiped it off with the back of his hand as he continued, “The war has made it hard for food to be distributed to the ground troops.” 

“War.” Jinki huffed. “You humans never seem to stop raging it.”

“I cannot disagree with such a statement; however,” Kibum’s hand falls against the grass around the river, fingers tight around his peach. “The north attacked us. Are we not supposed to protect our homes? Our families?” 

“Violence and destruction can always be prevented.”

“There was no prevention! It was unprovoked.” 

Jinki brings his legs up, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on the top of his knees. “War is not honorable. Whether you are the aggressor or not. My forest is here because your people have ruined your own land with this foolish destructive endeavor. There’s no honor in this.” 

The peach in Kibum’s hand was smashed then, juice dripping down his fingers and palm as his voice rose in volume. “You have no right to question the honor behind everything while you sit here in your safe and lavish magical wood.”

“And you have no right to judge me while you bathe in my waters and you eat my food.” Jinki stood, hands held in tight fists at his side. “I have witnessed many wars over my years, thousands of humans murdered by their own kind for useless materialistic reasonings and with each, the world suffers more. The Earth Mother and her creatures suffer because she decided to create such a selfish breed. I believe it is time for you to leave.” 

Kibum slowly blinks before pulling himself from the water, lips pressed together for a moment before he abruptly turns on his heel and heads for his dried clothes. Jinki turns away as the cloth he had provided for the human falls away and he changes. “How will I know the way out?”

“You will know when you see it.” Jinki calmly states, toes curling a little in the soft grass beneath him. He gestured to the gun, “Do not forget  _ that _ invention of war.”

“Thank you for your hospitality.” The man stands there in the glow of the setting sun for a few moments staring at Jinki before he slowly turns away. Jinki barely watches him disappear through the trees before he ventures to investigate his newly acquired treasure.

\-----

It’s only a few days before he feels another human approaching his forest. Even more intriguing is that the human feels familiar as if they’ve met before. Gazing from behind a tree, Jinki lets the human in through the barrier. Almost immediately he recognized them as the soldier he had taken the ring necklace from, Kibum. Jinki raises his brows as he steps out from his hiding spot, silently following the man as he storms through the forest. “Excuse me!” 

Kibum jumps a foot off the ground as Jinki speaks. “There’s no need to yell, Sir.” 

“Jesus Christ.” Kibum pants out. “You can’t sneak up on someone like that. I could have shot you.”

“You cannot do that without this, can you?” Jinki flicks his wrist and the weapon that was once held within the man’s hand is tugged away. Cocking his head to the side, he curiously asks. “Is that someone...Jesus was it, important to you?”

“What? I- that doesn’t matter.” Kibum bit his lower lip. “It took me two days to find this place again.”

“You remember?”

“Why wouldn’t I remember something like this?” 

“No one ever has.” Jinki scanned the man’s form before waving his hand towards the woven archway that signified the exit. “All who ever leave here of human blood never recall what they have experienced.” When Kibum remains silent, Jinki ventures to question, hand tight on his staff in case something goes astray. “Why have you returned?”

“I lost something while I was here and I was wondering if you’d allow me to look for it.”

Jinki walked past him, planting his staff into the ground with each step. “Walk with me. Describe this, item. Maybe I have seen it.” 

A few moments pass before he hears Kibum’s footsteps as he jogs to catch up. “It’s a necklace. It has two silver rings upon the chain.” 

\-----

A few hours later, upon retracing the path he had taken yesterday and not finding anything, Kibum felt the disappointment weigh down on him. His head was cradled between both of his palms, sounds of sorrow and words of disbelief leaving his lips as he curled into himself. “I can’t believe I lost it.” 

“Why is such a simple thing so important to you that you would leave your fellow soldiers to find it?” 

“It was my mother’s.” Kibum sniffles, wiping his nose with the back of his hand as he lifts his head to meet Jinki’s gaze. “The rings were her and my father’s wedding bands. It’s the last thing I have of theirs besides the photos locked away back home.”

“Are they away on an adventure or something?”

“They’re dead.” Kibum’s breathing shudders as his gaze lowers to his hands. “I am not sure how much of the world outside this you are aware of, but before this war, there was another. It was thought to be a war to end all wars, millions are believed to have been lost. My father and older brother died in such a war when I was only five or younger, leaving my mother being the only person I had left. She passed away just before the North attacked.”

“If you have no one left, then what are you fighting to protect as you so claimed on our first meeting?” 

When Kibum meets his gaze the sadness in his eyes is tinged with anger. “So the men I fight with do not have to go through what I’ve had to...to give the little girl who’s father just died yesterday, a safe place to grow up, a place he fought to protect. Because… that is what you do for your country.” 

“I see.” Without removing his eyes from Kibum, Jinki reaches into his pocket and pulls out his fist. He opens it, palm up, as he says, “Then I apologize for having stolen this from you.” 

His hand is shoved with the force that Kibum grasps it. The man stands directly above him, looming almost as he hisses. “How dare you! You had it on you the whole time! How could you!” 

Jinki slowly rose, right hand limp at his side, but gripping his staff with the other as he calmly met Kibum’s fuming gaze. “I lure humans into my forest and I take whatever I wish from them.”

“Do you have any shame?” A bit of spit flicks from Kibum’s lips as he speaks. “You speak of honor and yet you take what people hold valuable. How pathetic.” 

Lifting his jaw, Jinki takes one step closer until Kibum is breathing down on him. “Your kind have taken my homeland from me, tried to kill me and burn this entire forest down so don’t you DARE stand here and attempt to make me feel sorry for trying to make up for the pain they’ve caused me by taking your little trinkets.” He stares at Kibum for a moment before turning away, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to get his breathing under control. “You have your necklace. Now please leave.” 

When he doesn’t hear the man retreating, Jinki whips around, “Why are you still here?” 

The gaze is different, soft and warm, an expression Jinki cannot place. “That scar… did a human do that to you?” 

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry.” Kibum avoids his gaze then as he clears his throat. “I shouldn’t have judged without knowing your story. We all have our demons.”

“I don’t need or want your pity.” Flexing his fingers on his staff, Jinki spits out, “Why would a human care about my story?”

“The pain one experiences shape who they are. I want to understand.” Kibum meets his gaze then. “Will you tell me about it?”

His heart pounds in his chest as he replies, not expecting to concede to Kibum’s gaze. “Alright.”

\----

Kibum slowly rises from running his hand over the long-ago dried earth, the blackened soil of the only remnants of the scarred past. “Why did you return my necklace to me?”

“No one has ever returned for something I have taken from them.” Jinki looks to his right, arms tight around his middle, and softly continues. “The last human I trusted with my world betrayed me. You are the first human to remember this place and...and I was weary of what someone like you could do for something they held so dear.” 

“You were afraid I would hurt this world?”

“Yes. I still am.”

“I see.” Kibum turned, looking at the expanse of thick forest, the river twisting to the East, and the mountain line in the distance. “I understand why you are so protective of this place. It’s breathtaking. I would never do anything to put it at risk.” 

“I have been told that before.”

“You’ve never given anyone a chance to prove you wrong.” Kibum let out a little chuckle before turning his head to look at him. “What’s your name?”

“Jinki.”

“Well Jinki,” Kibum smiles sincerely as he turns to face him. “I apologize for the betrayal and destruction my kind has wrecked. I know you do not trust me, but I hope I at least have earned your mutual respect. Deep down, biologically, you and I aren’t that different. You would do anything to protect your home, and so would I for mine. Don’t misunderstand me for doing the same.” 

“I suppose.”

“That’s good enough.” Kibum softly smiled. “I guess I’ll get going. You won’t see me again. I will respect your wishes and keep this a secret.”

“Is that so?”

A few steps away Kibum looks back, shrugging. “You gave me back what means the most to me. The least I can do is to protect what is most dear to you. Goodbye Jinki.” 

\------


	3. Chapter Three

_ **1953....** _

Blood. A lot of it. That’s the first thing Jinki senses as his bare feet touched the ground beneath his house. Before his mind can go through too many worse case scenarios he realizes the sensation is coming from outside of the barrier. The sun has barely risen completely and a human has already ruined his day. He’s just about to ignore it when Taemin swoops down, fluttering his wings until he gracefully lands beside him. “_ I think you may want to investigate Jinki.” _

“And why is that?”

_ “It’s that one soldier from almost a year ago. The one that remembered.” _

“Kibum?” When Taemin gently lowered his head in a nod, Jinki pushed off the soil so hard there was an indent where his feet used to be. 

Approaching the entrance Minho is already there, having tugged in the man through the barrier and resting him against a tree. Jinki slid onto his knees, searching over Kibum’s dirty and ripped uniform for the source of the blood as Minho started to explain. “I know you like being the only one to let humans in but he was hurt and I heard him calling your name and-” 

Jinki whipped his head over towards the man, “Do you think you can help me carry him to the house?” 

Minho blinked silently for a moment. “As in, yours?” 

“Yes!” 

“Of-of course.” 

A few minutes later Kibum was laid over Minho’s back as the buck tried his best not to jostle him too much as they walked toward the center of the forest. 

\-----

Jinki never expected Kibum to make it through the night. There was no way to know how long he had bullets in him or how long he had been traveling to get to the forest. Not until Kibum woke up to be asked. Jonghyun and Minho helped him the best they could to dress the wounds and stop the bleeding. For the last two days all they’ve been doing is taking turns looking over Kibum waiting for him to open his eyes. 

When he finally does, it’s not for very long. Jinki is wiping his forehead with a damp cloth as he pants out, “Everyone...gone. Nowhere...to go.” His voice is soft and cracks halfway through as he fights for breath. 

“I’m here, Kibum.”

That seemed enough for him because he closed his eyes again, a slight smile to his lips before it felt as his breathing had evened out.

\-----

The next time Kibum wakes up Taemin is the one looking over him. “Who... are you?”

Taemin screams, shifting as he jumps causing Kibum to wail and pass out. _ ‘Oh fuck.’ _He hopped over to the nearest window, looking down and squawking as loud as he could. 

It was a few minutes before someone came to investigate. Minho stepped through the door, chest rising and falling rapidly. “What in the Earth Mother is wrong with you?”

Shifting back and rolling his shoulders, Taemin quipped, “The human woke up.”

“I see that very clearly.” Minho’s big eyes shifted to the very much NOT awake human. “Try again.”

“He woke up. Scared me. I shifted and he passed out.”

“Ah fuck.”

“That’s what I said.” Taemin pressed his lips together when Minho glared at him.

\-----

Jinki smiled as one of his parrots flew in through the window and landed on his shoulder. Creating a few grapes in his hand, he held one out for her. His eyes moved away from the bright green of her feathers slowly when he heard a soft voice. “A pet...or a man?”

“She’s neither. Salomé is a companion, but fully animal I assure you.” Jinki scratched her head before letting her fly away. “I apologize for how you met my Water Spirit.”

“What?” Kibum croaked.

“We’ll worry about that another time.” Jinki flashed a smile as he approached the bed, sitting on the edge. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been shot.”

“At least you have the feeling of that.”

Kibum closed his eyes as he took slow painful breaths. When he opened them again, he moves his hand over to brush his fingers on the back of Jinki’s hand. “Thank you.”

“I make a habit of helping the poor injured creatures who venture upon my forest.” Jinki cupped the back of Kibum’s head to help him drink from the ceramic cup. “That just seems to include you too now.” 

“Was afraid...you wouldn’t save a human.”

“You aren’t the average human, are you Kibum?” After placing the cup on the table beside the bed, Jinki smiled. “Rest. I cannot heal humans as other animals. You have a long road of traditional healing ahead of you.” 

\-----

The only light illuminating the house was that of the moon peeking through the two windows. The moonlight just the right intensity so that they could see each other’s faces from where they sat. Earlier that day Kibum had met three beings Jinki referred to as Spirits. Each had their domain they protected and cared for, each with an animal form that aided them in their territory. Apparently the crane shifting man was not a dream nor a manifestation of the improper circulation to his brain from the blood loss but was the Spirit of Water from the Northern Waterfalls. The wolf he had seen following close by before was Jonghyun, the Spirit of the Mountain in the East. And Finally Minho, the Spirit of the Forest, the extraordinarily large buck he had seen through the shadows of trees.

But meeting them was hours ago and as interesting as they were, it was Jinki who captivated his attention most. It intrigued him greatly how someone could get three very powerful nature spirits to care so greatly. What was it about Jinki that had them threatening to put more than bullet holes in him if he ever harmed the Elf? Kibum was taken out of his thoughts when Jinki cleared his throat from his spot in the chair up against the wall. “I think it’s time to head to bed.”

“How do you know what time it is without a clock?”

“Magic.” Jinki gave a sleepy grin. “Goodnight.” He was halfway standing from his chair when he froze, gazing at Kibum. “Unless there’s something you need to talk about.”

“I thought maybe you’d want to know about what happened...about how I got hurt.”

“Oh.” Jinki slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed, giving a gentle smile. “Alright. I have been curious as to how you managed to find the forest again.”

“It wasn’t as easy that’s for sure.” His laughter stopped short, his body still hurting from the action. “My unit...we were on our way back to base, delighted, as we were told that the war was close to an end. Everyone was talking about seeing their women again, their kids. And then as soon as the brightness fell upon us, the darkness followed too. We were ambushed.

“There was no warning, no sign that anything was different; one moment we were joking about life and the next I was staring at my friends...at this graveyard that was created in a matter of seconds.” Kibum looked up, startled when he felt Jinki hold his hand, barely noticing the tears falling from his own eyes. “I knew, if I stayed I’d become a prisoner of war or get killed and I had to try. I thought of this place, of you, of how you could, you would help.” 

“What will you do when you leave?”

Oh. Leave. Kibum had always expected to leave, but for some reason, hearing Jinki say it made his heart sink slightly. “I.. I don’t know. There’s not much waiting for me.” 

“What do you want to go back to? What do you want to see waiting for you?” 

“I have no family. No wife. I’m a twenty three year old that’s seen more demons than I should’ve had to. I don’t know what I want.” 

Jinki squeezed his hand, smile so pretty and warm in the moonlight. “At least the war should be over soon. You should be able to start fresh in a safe place.”

“Yes..start fresh.”

After Jinki finally slipped off to bed bidding him goodnight, Kibum still couldn’t get how pretty Jinki’s smile is out of his head.

\----

After months of fighting and being weathered down by the elements, Kibum had grown to have disdain for rain. His most recent and vivid sensory memories of precipitation were being cold and shivering huddled in a dirty pile with his fellow soldiers. Fires were a luxury and never kept lit for long to decrease being spotted in the darkness of night. Now dry and warm in Jinki’s home as the thunder boomed he still flinched. The noise was different than the sound of gunfire but similar enough it made rest impossible to achieve for long periods of time. 

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the house swayed in the harsh burst of wind. A voice, soft and layered with sleep, came from the right of him. Kibum’s hands were shaking as he tightened his grip on his blanket, finding Jinki standing in the doorway with a single candle. “I can feel your terror through the tree.” 

“What?” Lightning crackled across the sky causing him to whimper. “If you’ve come to insult me I’d rather wait until morning.” 

Jinki stepped closer sliding his candle onto the table. He squinted as he stood by the edge of the bed, smacking his mouth a few times before his gaze fell on the two open window frames in the room. Water periodically blew through them, the thin curtains doing nothing to deter the drops. With each thundering boom and crackle of lightning, a light flashed across the room. “The storm, is it the cause of your fear?” 

Kibum swallowed thickly, “Partially.” 

The Elf only grunts quietly before his eyes glow a soft green color and the light through the windows goes out. Jinki’s smile can be seen in the dim light of the single candle, “Rest well.” 

The candle is left on the table as he turns away. Kibum isn’t even sure he’s still in the room when he calls out, “Stay?”

Jinki’s voice cuts through the silence of the room, “You wish me to sleep with you?” 

“I’m not asking for sex I-”

But then he feels the bed dip and Jinki is settling along the edge of the mattress, illuminated by candlelight. “Of course not. If you kill me in my sleep try to make it quick.”

His eyes closed and before Kibum knows it Jinki is asleep, his soft even breathing almost calming. He wasn’t sure if it was the closure of the windows or the man beside him that allowed him to relax enough to eventually fall asleep. Deep down he knew the answer, but he couldn’t force himself to accept it yet.

\------

Jinki giggled as Maha landed on Kibum’s head, ruffling his feathers and peering down at his new perch. Kibum stared directly at Jinki, trying not to move too much as he whispered. “Is there a bird on my head? Why is there a bird on my head? Jinki! Stop laughing.” 

“His name is Maha. Come here, sweetie.” The bird hopped onto Jinki’s finger, stepping off onto his shoulder once carried closer. Maha’s eyes closed as Jinki scratched his chest feathers. “He’s what I believe your people named a Rodriques Parrot. The last I knew, he’s the last of his kind.” 

“He’s very beautiful.” 

“He lives in the center tree with Salomé. He must have gone up to my bedroom and noticed I wasn’t there… didn’t you sweetie?” 

Kibum slowly pushes up on his elbow and then fully to lean against the wall, almost memorized by the relationship shown before him. Never had he seen such a close relationship between man and animal, even if Jinki wasn’t human. “Have you had him long?”

“A few hundred years. He was taken from his home as a baby and sold. In the transit, his wing was badly damaged and they tossed him out of the wagon. He managed to find the forest and I nursed him back to health.” Jinki pressed a kiss to the top of Maha’s head before the bird flew off, twisting out of the door with a squawk. “I have healed many animals and most return to the world outside the barrier. Some I wish hadn’t. Maha and Solomé are the last of their kind. If they had returned to your world they would have been killed or starved.”

“You love them.”

Jinki softly smiled. “Very much so.” 

“I didn’t think you were capable of love.” Kibum watches as Jinki makes a mango grow from a vine twisting through the open window, shaking his head to focus on the conversation at hand. “You have such a hatred for humans, I didn’t think there was room for such pure emotion as love.” 

“There is much about me you do not know, Kibum.” Jinki bit into his mango, tongue lapping at the juice on his lips as he smiled. “You may end up being surprised by how much more there is to me than my distrust of your kind.”

Kibum looked down at his hands as Jinki stood and headed toward the door. He didn’t look up as he hesitantly said. “You trusted me last night when you slept beside me.” 

“Or maybe I just hoped you wouldn’t hurt me and am relieved that you didn’t.” Looking up Kibum realized Jinki was still turned away. “I will be back soon with breakfast and change your bandages. Until then, try not to move too much.”

\----

A month later Kibum could walk enough with a staff that Jinki finds it’s time to take him down from the treehouse. The problem being as they walk across the bridge to the smaller room that serves as the entrance Kibum wouldn’t go near the circle cut out of the floor. “You’re going to drop me.”

Jinki stares at him as the vine moves around his hand and arm, stepping onto the woven platform. “I think I have proven my willingness to save your life?” 

His lips were pressed into a very thin line as he took the offered hand. “Fine, but if I-”

He could not stop himself from laughing at the loud string of curses leaving Kibum’s lips as the platform began to quickly lower.

\-----

Cleaning his hands in a stream nearby the wolf den, Jinki looked up at the call of his name. Standing on the opposite bank of the water was Kibum, holding a small, furry creature in his hands which upon closer inspection proved to be a baby squirrel. “What have you got there?”

“Can you heal him?”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Jinki rose, wiping his hands dry on his skirt. 

“I was resting as you told me and I think I startled him from his nest. His paw is hurt and I don’t want his mother to not want him anymore or something.” 

“One, that wouldn’t happen.” Jinki hopped across the water by pushing off a rock directly between them. He smiled as the little squirrel hopped into his offered hand. “To answer your question, yes I can heal him.”

\-----

As they walked back to return the squirrel to his burrow, Jinki looked at Kibum from the corner of his eye. “What made you want to save such a small creature?”

“Though not intentional, I did hurt him and I wanted to fix my mistake.” Kibum smiled softly as he gazed down at his new little friend. “He trusted me enough to pick him up, and I wanted to pay back that trust I suppose.”

Jinki stared ahead of him, brow furrowed for a moment as he tried to process it all. Never in his life could he imagine a human caring about the wellbeing of a simple squirrel. “Animals remember those who have helped them. You will see more of our little squirrel friend.”

“Is it alright if I name him Jyu?”

“I suppose you could, but he’d be quite offended.” Jinki gestures to the animal with a blank stare. “His name is already Theodore Thistle the Third.”

“It is not.”

“Is so.”

Kibum’s bottom lip jutted out a little as he half whined. “You’re lying.”

“That’s cute.” Jinki stopped to fully look at Kibum with his monotone comment. He ran a finger over Theodore’s small head. “I am not lying. His parents are from North America. He told me his name while I was healing his paw.” 

“Theodore Thistle the Third?”

“Yes.”

“I must be dreaming.”

“Dreaming… what is that?”

Kibum blinked at him. “Alright, what the fuck?!” 

\-----

Kibum wanted nothing more than to curl his fingers around the fur on the back of Minho’s neck, but he was also afraid that the Spirit would toss him off his back and into a tree if he did. Instead, he glanced over at Jinki, trying not to move his head too much, “Are you sure he’s not going to throw me off?” 

Jinki had his hair up again today, twisted and pinned with small intricate sticks. He ran his hand over Minho’s snout with a smile. “Minho is a giant sweetheart. He promised to help me show you the rest of the forest without putting too much pressure on your wounds.” 

“Still doesn’t answer my question.”

“He put you together; he won’t break you apart.”

Kibum didn’t believe him one bit.

\----

Kibum thought he had seen all the forest had to offer, but while he was being escorted by Jinki and Minho, he found he was very wrong. With the strong presence of the two beings beside him, the animals of the wood were coming out in droves. A few, Kibum could swear he had never seen anywhere other than a science book on extinct animals. When Jinki had told him about his parrots, he never thought there would be more never thought Jinki would be right. “I’ve never- there’s so many.”

“This forest is a safe haven; animals come here to escape all sorts of disasters.” Jinki laughed as a small furry creature landed on his shoulder, nuzzling into his cheek. 

“That’s- Amazing.” 

“Some of them are more friendly than others, but most are victims of circumstances, of human-driven consequences.” Jinki placed the animal onto the ground, smiling as it scampered into the brush. “All they want is a safe home. Here, they never have to worry about a human taking everything from them. They’re much like me in that way.”

There was a smile on Jinki’s face, but something told Kibum as he turned away that smile was nowhere to be seen.

\-----

It takes another month for Kibum to heal enough to make the trek up to the next place Jinki wishes to show him. Up on top of the highest waterfall, is a bright grove of magnolia trees and Kibum finds out what the basket Jinki had carried all the way up the path is for slowly. It only clicks fully as he watches Jinki lay down and throw the blanket over his body, curled up under the woven canopy. “What are you doing?”

“I plan on napping.” 

“Napping?”

Jinki patted the space next to him on the soft grass. “This is my favorite space to nap. You’re more than welcome to join me.” 

To not look like a complete idiot, Kibum walked over with a soft huff. Laying down was a little more difficult, but eventually, he found a comfortable spot. Once he settled down beside him, Jinki tossed half of the blanket over Kibum. “You’re really something else.” 

“I hope good things.”

Kibum returned the smile, trying not to pay too much attention to the nagging part of his brain telling him to kiss Jinki right then and there.

\-----

“So apparently the images we see while we sleep is called dreaming.” Jinki excitedly summarized from his spot on Jonghyun’s tummy. “Apparently a lot of people do it. Even animals.”

Jonghyun ran his fingers through Jinki’s hair as he listened. The fire of his den crackled as it burned, giving the stone walls a warm glow. “Dreaming, you say?”

“Yeah. Kibum told me all about it on the way back to the squirrel tree this afternoon.” Jinki looked up at him, “Did I tell you how he had me heal a baby squirrel?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh well-” Jinki’s big smile dropped as he took in Jonghyun’s expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing Dear.” 

“Jonghyun~” 

With a deep sigh, Jonghyun asked, “Don’t you think you’re getting a bit too close to Kibum?”

“I don’t get what you mean.”

“He’s the only human since the barrier went up to be in the forest more than once. You saved his life and I just-” He flashed a little smile as he continued to pet Jinki’s hair. “I am so happy to see you excited about something, even if it’s something as small as having a name for the images we see while we sleep. I love you too much to stand idly by while history repeats itself. I am worried about you that’s all.” 

Jinki lifted his head from Jonghyun’s stomach, twisting to look at the man fully. “You think Kibum is going to be like Bonhwa.”

“Don’t look at me like that.” Sitting up, Jonghyun reached for Jinki’s hand. Thankful he was allowed to intertwine their fingers. “You have such a big heart and for so long it was clouded by this large storm of hatred for humans. It’s starting to clear. While I am happy to see you as bright as you have been, I don’t want you trusting the wrong people.”

“I want to hate him Jonghyun.” Jinki whispers, breath shaky as he meets the other’s gaze. “I don’t know what to do.”

“If you want to pursue this, promise me you will be careful. One day soon his wounds will be completely healed and he may leave again for good. You need to be prepared.” 

Jinki lowered his head, nodding softly. “You are right. It is better if he leaves without complications.”

“C’mere.”

\-----

Jinki was bathing a few feet further into the water, away from the shore. After redressing Kibum’s wound, the Elf had dropped his skirt and dove in. Watching Jinki swim made Kibum feel slightly warmer; every time he tried to remove his eyes from the scene, Kibum found himself gazing at Jinki once again. Finding beauty in the male form was not a new phenomenon for him, but he believed himself better at hiding his preference for such things. It only got worse when Jinki swam to the edge, smiling as he ran his hands over his hair to keep it back. “Can you pass me some of the melon?”

Expecting Jinki to take it from him with his fingers, Kibum can’t help but stare as plump lips brush his fingertips as Jinki takes it with his mouth after pushing up from the water slightly. The juice from the watermelon drips from Jinki’s bottom lip, but he quickly laps at it with his tongue. Suddenly Kibum’s mouth is dry and his eyes drift down Jinki’s form. He almost misses the grin flashed as he raises his eyes. “Do you like what you see, Kibum?” 

Clearing his throat, Kibum quickly adverts his gaze, warmth rising to his cheeks. “I don’t follow.”

“No need to play coy.” Against his better judgment, his gaze whips back toward Jinki at the sound of the water splashing; it seemed the other had decided to get out of the water. All was well until Jinki gathered his long, wet hair that had covered most of his body from the back, and twisted it up over his left shoulder. 

“I have yet to lie to you and I will not start now.” Kibum bit his bottom lip before softly admitting. “You are just as breathtaking as the forest around us.”

“A simple yes would have sufficed.” Jinki chuckles as he turns a little more to gaze at him. “You know, I would almost say you look like you wish to kiss me.”

Kibum let out a shaky breath as he leaned a little more on his left hand closer to where Jinki was sitting on the edge of the water. “And what if I do?”

“I would say don’t be a coward and do it.” 

A slight shift of his body and he was able to press their lips together softly. It was too short, and before Jinki could change his mind he pressed in for another. The third was given to Kibum, deeper than the previous before Jinki whispered. “You are a far better kisser than I dubbed you as.”

When Kibum opened his eyes again there was a splash of water and Jinki was swimming away with rose-tinted cheeks.

\-----


	4. Chapter Four

Jinki tightened the blanket around his shoulders, stepping soundlessly through the forest toward Minho’s den. The large round wooden door was closed as he approached. Minho could very well be asleep, but Jinki desperately needed to speak to someone. He couldn’t go to Jonghyun. Even if he’d never tell Jinki I told you so, or make him feel bad on purpose, Jinki knew he’d be disappointed in him. Taemin was also an option, but he was more likely to say what he thought would make Jinki happy in his own way of supporting him. That wasn’t what Jinki needed. He needed a deep understanding and honesty Minho was able to give. With a deep breath, Jinki let his knuckles rake against the thick wood. 

As the door was pulled open, Minho’s chocolate brown hair blew from his face. “What can I do- Jinki? What’s wrong?”

“Can I come in?” 

Minho was stepping out of the way and opening the door more before the question was even finished.

\-----

The ceramic bowl half full with soup was gently set on the ground beside him as he averted his gaze from Minho across the way. “As much as I enjoy your company Jinki, I believe it’s time for you to explain why you’re here.”

“Right. Yes.” Jinki took a deep breath, eyes closed as he confessed. “I did something I shouldn’t have.” 

“You aren’t the type to do something drastic without thinking it through, Jinki.” 

Fidgeting with his fingers Jinki groaned quietly, admitting. “I kissed Kibum. I let him kiss me.”

“I know why you’re torn and I understand that turmoil within you, but I have watched you all these years moving through life like in a fog. I know you’ve been happy, but you haven’t learned to trust yourself or your feelings again.” Minho moved to hold both of Jinki’s hands, making him lookup. “You’re afraid to get hurt again and to mistakenly blame yourself as you did with Bonhwa if something happened to the forest because you trusted a human.”

“I once thought I knew Bonhwa so deeply and I turned out to be wrong. No matter how much I feel like Kibum’s different, what if I’m wrong about him too?” 

“When you first introduced Bonhwa to us, do you remember what I told you?” Jinki softly nodded. With a smile, Minho squeezed his hands. “If it makes you feel better, I don’t feel that way about Kibum. I didn’t get that from him when you introduced us. You may not trust yourself, but I hope you can find comfort in your trust in me.” 

“Really?”

“Yes.” Minho cooed as he lifted a hand to wipe the few tears that had escaped Jinki’s lashes. “Wanting to kiss Kibum isn’t wrong Jinki, and neither is acting upon that desire. Tread lightly, but don’t let your past trauma and the fear of being hurt keep you from exploring what could be the biggest part of the next section of your life.” 

Jinki sniffled, breath shaky as he attempted to keep his emotions in check. “Jonghyun thinks I should just let him leave.”

“It’s in Jonghyun’s nature to protect his pack more than Taemin or I. He wants what is safest for you. I don’t fault him for wanting that.” Minho leaned forward to press a kiss to Jinki’s forehead. “You don’t have to forgive Bonhwa for what he did or even change your distrust of humans, but Kibum shouldn’t be blamed for another man’s actions. He deserves a chance to show you that he’s different.” 

“Thank you, Minho.”

“I’ll always be here for you, Jinki.”

\-----

Rain clouds were beginning to form on the horizon, but the two men sitting in the southern field pay no mind to them. Their pinkies were barely brushing between them, the flowers swaying in the wind picking up speed by the second. The knowledge that Kibum was fully healed was hanging over their heads like an ax, ready to be dropped at any moment. Going back to Jinki’s home meant a discussion they weren’t ready to have, confronting what hasn't been said for weeks. 

A smile pulled at Jinki’s lips as the flowers began to grow taller and rapidly around Kibum. The man let the flowers overtake him, belly-deep laughter leaving his lungs as he turned his head to look at Jinki. God, he was beautiful. The moon against the rich green of his hair, the way his eyes crinkled as he laughed... and oh his laugh; from soft barely-there chuckles to his deep laugh where he snorts every so often. Kibum could listen to every shade of it for the rest of his life and never find it boring. Gesturing to the flowers with a slight lift of his left hand, Kibum grinned. “Are you trying to suffocate me with pretty?” 

“There are many ways I can do that. Flowers, vines-”

“You kissing me breathless.”

Jinki’s gaze snapped back to his, joking smile gone, but in the light of the moon the deep color of his cheek was clearly visible as he breathed out, “Kibum.” 

The flowers slowly receded as the first few raindrops fall from the sky. Jinki didn’t move as Kibum rose to his knees in front of him, bringing his face between his large palms. “Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll go.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Then help me understand.” 

“Time and lessons learned tell me to let you go, Kibum. Humans take and take until there's nothing left.” Jinki squeezes his eyes shut, taking a deep breath before looking at the way his hand spreads across Kibum’s chest. Slowly, his gaze lifted, voice almost pleading, “What will you end up taking from me?”

“I know my kind has hurt you and harmed what you hold dear, but I am not Bonhwa. I’m not him, Jinki. Hurting you is the last thing I would ever want to do. Please believe me.” 

“I have tried so hard to make myself hate you to save me the trouble, but I still fell for you. I want to trust you completely. I want you to stay and not worry somehow it will go up in flames as it did before.” A tear falls from his lashes, splashing against Kibum’s fingers on his cheeks. “I vowed that another human would never call this forest home and suddenly you are making me question everything I have stood for, for the last few thousand years.” 

Kibum smiles falters for just a moment before he’s grinning. “You want me to stay?”

Jinki huffed, but his lips curved up. “That is what you take out of all I have said?”

“I love you. How I learned to love you through your stubbornness and quick insults, I will never know.” Letting his hand fall, he tugged Jinki closer by a soft grip on his hips, the other’s laughter light and warm at the action. Their noses brushed lightly as he spoke again. “Give me a chance to prove that you deserve love...and that good things don’t always end in betrayal.” 

It wasn’t until after a deep breath that Jinki opened his eyes again, a bright smile on his face. “Alright, if you say it again.” 

“Which part?”

“The first.”

Kibum’s brows crinkled before he realized and a chuckle bubbled from his throat. “I love you.” He pressed a long kiss to Jinki’s lips, pulling away and grinning. In between each kiss placed all over his cheeks and lips Kibum breathed out, “I love you,” making Jinki wiggle slightly, but his fingers curled in the back of Kibum’s shirt, as if to keep him close even as the rain poured on them. 

\----

Taemin grinned as he laid his crossed arms on the bank of the lagoon, leaning his head on them as he gazed over at Jinki. “I hear we have another resident.” 

“Oh, don’t pester me.” 

The smile only widened on the Spirit’s face, wet, white hair pushed from his face. When Jinki frowned at him, Taemin’s expression softened. “I know I’m not as vocal about my worries as the other two are, but I am relieved to see you as happy as you’ve been these last six months.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“We know you very well, Jinki.” Taemin patted the grass by him and smiled as Jinki scooted down from the rock he was sitting on. “I like Kibum. I just saw him yesterday run into a tree branch and apologize to the tree for it. Maha and Salom é have even started to allow him to feed them fruits.” 

“It’s been so long since I’ve loved someone like this and it’s so difficult for me to trust myself. My record with relationships doesn’t really paint a pretty picture as an ending for me.” 

“The way you love Kibum, while different, is very similar to how you love us. When it comes to Minho, Jonghyun and I, do you ever doubt how you feel or the decisions you come to?” Jinki slowly shook his head and Taemin smiled. “You may think you don’t know how to love and that you can’t trust yourself when it comes to Kibum, but you know how to have deep meaningful friendships and that’s the foundation of any romantic relationship.” 

Jinki squinted at Taemin, crossing his arms over his chest. “Where are you getting all this?”

“I read.”

“You read?”

“Yeah, you’d be surprised how many scrolls, pamphlets, and books we’ve taken.” Jinki laughed quietly as he shook his head, but Taemin whined. “Stop judging me and come swim.” 

“Fine.” 

All of his worries faded away as he focused on winning the splash war Taemin started.

\-----

The evening sun is warm, the breeze cooling, and Jinki laughs as he watches two baby bunnies chasing each other through the flowers. He slowly takes his eyes from them when he hears someone clear their throat from behind him. Standing there is Kibum, hands in his pockets of the pants Taemin had given him, clay beads resting against his chest from Minho and hair braided done by Jonghyun the night before. Even before he speaks, Jinki can tell he isn’t going to like what comes from the man’s lips. “What is it?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Kibum, that’s not how you start a conversation.”

“There is nothing I want more than to stay here with you for as long as you will have me, but, I never thought I’d live past the war and would have no use for material things.” Kibum softly continued, before taking the few steps to cross the distance between them. After sitting in front of Jinki, Kibum softly takes his hands. “You once said that the forest moves when it’s no longer needed and if what Taemin overheard is correct, the war is over and the forest may very well decide to move soon. I cannot imagine forgetting my mother’s face or my father’s smile.”

“What are you saying, Kibum?”

“There are photos… family heirlooms that I couldn’t forgive myself if I left them behind...we may be leaving Korea and never return back here.” 

Jinki tightened his grip around his hands. “If the forest moves when you are no longer within the border we may never see each other again. I don’t want to lose you, Kibum. I can’t control when or how fast the forest moves between locations.” 

“Trust me. I promise to return to you.” 

“Alright… Alright.” Jinki rushes forward, tugging Kibum’s face into a rough kiss. After parting, he begs, “Come back to me.” 

\-----

Watching Kibum’s form disappear through the barrier makes Jinki’s hands shake and his bottom lip to tremble. Theodore was sitting on his shoulder. Maha and Salomé were perched on a nearby tree branch huddled close together and observing closely. Jinki cupped his hands out in front of him and smiled as Theodore hopped down his arm to sit on his palms, “Do you want to wait right here for him? Yeah me too.” 

Criss Crossing his legs in front of him he held the small squirrel in his palms gently, staring at the entrance of his forest as if Kibum would magically reappear. Time moves differently on either side of the barrier and even after all these years, he hadn’t deciphered it completely. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the entire forest alive around him. Drowning out each and every thought, trying not to focus on the possibility of living without his heart if Kibum never returned; as Kibum had held his heart captive ever since they had met.

\-----

Minho had found Jinki curled up on the forest floor with the only warmth provided by Theodore nuzzled under his chin. He had sent Maha to get Jonghyun and Salomé to get Taemin. Once both birds were flying to their destinations, he shifted into his stag form. Settling behind Jinki was easy and he let out a soft noise as the man woke up just enough to move until his head was laying against the warmth. 

It wasn’t long before the other Spirits arrived. Jonghyun put his head on Jinki’s tummy, pressing his body on as much of the man’s as he could. Taemin went to fetch a blanket from Jinki’s home, having the easiest time accessing the place through one of the dozen open windows. All of them knew Jinki would never move until Kibum returned or the forest moved, so until then they all would make sure he was well taken care of.

\----

As the forest begins to move, Jinki always can feel the pull slowly getting more taunt before it snaps in place. Usually, with each movement he grows excited for what the next place brings, the creatures and plant life he can help heal and befriend, but this time dread descends over him. His heart and limbs were heavy as he stares at the shimmer of the barrier. He cannot sense Kibum outside and as the pull strengthens, he lets out a shaky breath. 

Kibum wasn’t going to make it. Whether by choice or circumstance, the forest would move before he returned. Jinki stood slowly and pressed his hand against the barrier, eyes closing as he tried to focus on Kibum. “No..” 

Stumbling back he felt like he could barely breathe, hand falling limp to his side. Numb, he turned with tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn’t let Minho find him broken on his domain… He had to make it back to his home he couldn’t-

Jinki whipped around suddenly, steadying himself on a tree as his equilibrium was knocked out of whack. His eyes flicked over the barrier rapidly trying to pinpoint what had popped up on his senses as he followed his steps until his heart lurched. Kibum was sprinting, breaking twigs and kicking up dirt with each of his strides. He’d never make it to the entrance in time, not with the pull of the forest about to move. There- Jinki shoved his hands through the barrier and tugged roughly, bringing Kibum through the barrier a few dozen feet from the door. 

Kibum stumbled, falling on top of Jinki in a tangle of limbs and bags on the forest floor. Jinki barely noticed the spinning of the forest as he clung onto the man, pressing his nose into his neck, nor the sob that broke from his throat. All that mattered was that Kibum had made it back to him. There was a gentle roar in his ears, whether it was from the tackle, the forest moving or his rush of emotion, Jinki wasn’t sure. The only thing that seemed to cut through it was Kibum’s gentle voice. “It’s alright. I’m here.” 

\-----

** _Many years later...._ **

Chirping birds made Kibum stretch his arms out from him, searching for him, squinting open his eyes when he only found the white expanse of their bedsheets. A slow smile pulled at his lips as he turned over. Tossing the covers off his legs and shimming on a pair of brown simple pants, his hands were gripping the rungs of the ladder before the band of the pants was at his hip. The sun had barely begun to peak over the eastern mountains, but Jinki was sitting on the edge of the balcony with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. This early in the morning the air was nippy, causing Kibum to slightly shiver as he pulls himself upright.

Jinki doesn’t look his way but does lift his right arm with the blanket held in between his thumb and finger. He lays his head on Kibum’s shoulder after the man slips beside him and takes the blanket from him. After kissing Jinki’s forehead, Kibum softly mumbles, “Good morning, Love.” 

Curling their fingers together between them, Jinki hums, voice soft and warm. “Good Morning, Beautiful.”

\-----

The boots that Jinki had stolen from two unexpected hikers the month before were snug on their feet, but it made walking across the rocks leading up the mountains easier. Kibum watched amused as Jonghyun slipped between them, his white fur making a soft whoosh as it brushed against their legs. The Mountain Spirit looked back, eyes bright before he bounded up the rocks. Jinki called out, “Cheater!” 

On the crest of the hill, little balls of white were a stark contrast to the brown and gray of the mountainside. One of the bear cubs tripped as they ran, tumbling until Kibum scooped them up into his arms. “Hello little one.” 

“She says hello.” Theodore softly squeaks from his spot on Kibum’s shoulder making Jinki laugh quietly as he ran his hand over his lover’s other shoulder, heading up towards the other cub and their mother. “And he’d like to remind you who your animal familiar is.” 

“Are you jealous, Theo?” 

Jinki shook his head at the conversation between the man and his squirrel, focusing on the other cub jumping around his legs. They had been worried when the mother had two, but it seemed both cubs were growing and being taken care of equally. He smiled at Jonghyun sitting up on his rock overlooking his domain, crisp wind blowing against him. He could tell the Spirit was smiling, even with the limited facial expression of his animal form. Remembering how he wouldn’t allow Kibum on his mountains at first made Jinki look back at the human. Noticing the gaze, Kibum stopped walking and smiled nervously. “Is something wrong?”

“No, everything is perfect.”

\-----

Chasing Jinki never ends well for Kibum. Even with the decades of climbing and running, he was naturally slower than Jinki. Somehow he still found himself trying, pulling at tree trunks and jumping over roots in an attempt to make up the ground between them. Jinki was laughing up ahead of him, the tips of his long hair the only thing seen as he swiftly moved around a looming tree. No matter how far the elf got from him, Kibum could follow the roses that sprout from each of his steps until he found him.

If he hadn’t been used to Minho’s massive presence, the sudden appearance of the buck would have caused Kibum to lose his footing. He flared his nostrils and as he slowed down, Kibum followed. Minho lowered his head, stomping the ground with his hoof as they came to a stop. 

Needless to say, the expression on Jinki’s face as Kibum passed him on Minho’s back was priceless.

\-----

A gentle rain was falling from the sky, splashing quietly against the lagoon as they took cover in the doorway of Taemin’s home. The Water Spirit was currently splashing through puddles forming in the grass outside, laughing loudly enough it could be heard over the pitter-patter of raindrops against the stone above them. Kibum stepped closer, laying his chin on Jinki’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Guess what, Love?” 

“What?”

“Tag,” He whispered before whipping by him into the rain, grinning as he jogged backward to look at Jinki in the dim light of the home. “You’re it.”

Even as Kibum was tackled, falling backward into the water and mud, he couldn’t find it in him to be mad through his bellowing laughter. Jinki was smiling brightly above him, so beautiful even soaked to the bone and splattered with grass and dirt. Taemin groaning nearby fell on deaf ears as Kibum tugged Jinki down for a kiss.

\-----

The stars were bright above them against the darkness of the night sky. The grass beneath them was soft and cool, tickling against their skin as they laid with their heads pressed together. Jinki shifted slightly to look at Kibum, a small smile on his face as he curled his pinkie around the other man’s between them. “I just thought about how you’d be an old man now if you hadn’t stayed.” 

Kibum snorted. “What conjured that thought?”

“Sometimes I gaze up at the stars and realize how small we all are. It makes one think about how different paths would have diverged from that one decision you had to make to stay or not.”

“Is this your way of telling me to leave you for beating you in our race earlier?” 

“No, you oaf.” Jinki rolled onto his side, bringing his hand up to prop his head against it, and smacking Kibum on the tummy with the other. “Besides, you cheated.”

“Oh, the insults have returned.” Jinki stuck his tongue out as Kibum laughed loudly, turning to mirror the elf’s posture. He moved his hand over the curve of Jinki’s waist, “You will always be my best decision, Love.” 

Instead of speaking, Jinki pushed at Kibum’s shoulder until his back was flat against the grass once more. Slowly he straddled him, holding the man’s hands above his head with a wicked grin, kissing the corner of Kibum’s lips, Jinki whispered, “I love you.”

“Love you more.”

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's enjoyable and I can't wait to explore this world and the characters more in the future.
> 
> Happy Halloween <3


End file.
